


LeT's MaRviN GaYE aNd gEt it oN

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was like my first fic? So it's bad. sorta</p></blockquote>





	LeT's MaRviN GaYE aNd gEt it oN

You didn’t know what made you wake up early but you decided to make the best of things and make breakfast for the boys. You had your pandora on when your favourite song came on. You shook your hips and sang into the spatula “Let’s Marvin Gaye and it get it on, you got that healing that I want” You certainly didn’t notice Dean walk in with an amused look on his face. You flipped the pancakes and set them on a plate “just like they say in the song-” Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist and sang “until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on.” Your blood ran cold, “Why Mr Winchester, I didn’t know you listened to this pop garbage”. Dean chuckled and let go “it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. Now Taylor Swift? I hate her music. Especially shake it off” he grabbed some pancakes and sat at the table. You rolled your eyes and gave him some bacon from a second pan.

The youngest Winchester(sorry Adam) walked in from his morning run and grabbed a plate. “ looks delicious” he smiled and served himself, you glared at him and got down cups for orange juice. He sighed loudly “I know! I’m a freak for exercising not exorcising this early in the morning” you laughed “it’s okay Samsquatch,” you set the cups down “we still love you” After breakfast Sam announced he was going into town to buy supplies and to text him if you guys needed anything. You shrugged and went to your room. It was a mess to be honest, you tried keeping it clean! Honest! You just had late nights at the bars and crazy sleepovers with Charlie…. you sighed and started cleaning up. You put your ipod on the dock and turned it up. 

Dean had honestly tried to call you to turn the music down he even knocked on your door a few times. He guessed you were just in the zone. But he still wanted to nap. He opened the door and his eyes widened. You were on the bed apparently putting on a concert for the few teddy bears him and Sam had given you overtime. They were meant as jokes but knowing you had kept them filled the eldest boys heart with an odd warmth. He didn’t notice what you were wearing until you bent down to grab another bear. Sure he’d seen you in your underwear from the multiple pranks he had played on you but this time it was different.

You set the bear in its proper place and flipped your hair. “AND NOW” you did in your best announcer voice “Y/N Y/L/N SHALL PREFORM TATTOOED HEART BY ARIANNA GRANDE" you cleared your throat and began to sing " You don't need a lot of money Honey you don't have to play no games All I need is all your loving To get the blood rushing through my veins" Dean could feel his cheeks heat up when he fully entered your room. You screamed and threw your brush at him. He caught it and rolled his eyes "Really?!" He tossed it back and sat on the desk across from you. You pulled your shirt down and blushed slightly. "You shouldn't have scared me like that" you got down and paused your song. "What brings you down to my room" You started picking things up again. He shrugged deciding not to Mention the music. "just came down to see what you were doing, wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something." you straightened your bears and shrugged. " yeah we can hang out, I've got nothing better to do, this room is as clean as its gonna get it. Just let me put on pants" you bent down to grab them and Dean stood up. "No its cool, you seem comfortable like that." He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the living room.

"Dean!" You punched his arm after he shoved you over so he could win Mario Kart. He laughed and threw his controller to the side. "I can't help you suck at these games sweetheart". You threw your controller down "Y/N Y/L\N DOES NOT SUCK AT GAMES" you tackled him over and you two started wrestling around. He pinned you down And smirked. "And I let you hunt with me?" He shook his head. "Honey i think you need a new profession." You had to pin him back but you didn't know how. Suddenly a huge smile spread across your face and you yanked him down and kissed him. You thought you were gonna be able to shove him off in his confusion, but you were the one who was confused. He was kissing back, he was running his hands up your shirt and you liked it. Yeah you thought he was attractive but you didn't think he'd ever like you like this. Maybe you were just over thinking It. Dean pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry i didn't mean it." He got off and helped you up. "Well I did" you decided and pulled him back down to you. Dean wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled. "When did you start feeling this way?"You looked up at him Dean looked down at you and smiled. "When you were in your room and just having fun and being crazy. It changed everything for me. You suddenly seemed different. Not to mention you look pretty amazing in just a shirt" you blushed and rolled your eyes. "What about you?" He asked. "I think I always have, but I thought it was such an impossible thing I forgot all about it" Dean sighed "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner" he held you tighter and you smiled "it's okay, even the great batman misses things" 

Just then Sam walked in. "So get this," he sounded annoyed "Kale is Cheaper at the Farmers mar-" he stopped when he noticed you two. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME" he walked into the kitchen to leave you two alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was like my first fic? So it's bad. sorta


End file.
